MEMS sound transducer elements (MEMS: abbreviation of Micro Electro Mechanical System) can be embodied for example in the form of MEMS microphones or else in the form of MEMS loudspeakers and the like. At the present time, the following two requirements, in particular, are made of such MEMS sound transducer elements:
1.) high acoustic performance with regard to a greater signal-to-noise ratio (SNR); and
2.) small package size.
The acoustic performance is directly correlated with the so-called back volume. A general rule here is: the larger the back volume, the greater the acoustic performance. Accordingly, the first requirement regarding the high acoustic performance is strongly coupled with a large back volume, and hence however also necessarily with a large package size.